This invention relates to a unique vehicle headliner sandwich that includes layers of a thermoplastic felt.
In the prior art, vehicle headliners are typically constructed of a plurality of layers. The layers are selected to each provide individual characteristics which, in combination, result in a headliner having combined desired characteristics. Typically, layers are provided that achieve sound absorption and loft or structure for the headliner construction. In addition, other layers typically provide strength and rigidity to the headliner. Historically, fiberglass layers have been utilized to provide strength and rigidity to the headliner. More recently, efforts have been made to eliminate the use of fiberglass for several reasons. Thus, it has been proposed to utilize polyester materials to provide rigidity and strength. In particular, it has been proposed in the prior art to utilize a single layer polyester bat to achieve desired characteristics in a headliner.
In co-pending applications owned by the Assignee of this application, it has also been proposed to utilize a headliner formed of several layers all of which are formed of a single plastic family. In one particular embodiment, all of the layers are formed of polyester based materials.
It would be desirable to further reduce the cost of headliner constructions, and provide further versatility in the available design options.